life after neverland
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: Takes place after the crew on the Jolly Roger save Henry from Peter Pan and the Lost Ones. Everyone is now back in Storybrooke alive and well (I OWN NOTHING!)


Once upon a time extra

It had been almost two months since Emma defeated Gregg and Tamara in neverland. However she couldn't take all the credit for her son Henrys rescue. Her loving parents Snow White and Prince Charming would do anything for their beloved daughter and their grandson who they had grown to love immensely since they had met him properly for the first time after they awoke from the curse.

However, there were some people who Emma felt almost reluctant to thank considering what they had done in the past to her and her family. These consisted of a very evil queen, who has stolen the hearts of so many people and took so many people's loved ones away from them. The second was a sleezy and frightening imp whose deals could resort in death, and the third was the cockiest of pirates whose tongue dripped of sarcasm, flirts and lies. However, considering every person played a part in getting Henry back to safety, Emma began to feel that this no longer mattered. Every person on the Jolly Roger had something to fight for that involved no more heartbreak. Everyone on this ship now felt at peace with each other.

On the day they docked the ship back in Storybrooke; Henry stepped towards Gold and wraps his arms around him in a hug. Gold was unsure and a little scared by the love this small boy was expressing. However Gold got used to it quickly and brought his hands up to rest one on Henrys back and one on the top of his head. A tear ran from Gold's eye as this was the first time he felt as though he had a family since back in the enchanted forest when he betrayed his son Balefire. Henry released Gold and stared up at him

"Thanks Grandpa" Henry said with a smile on his face

Gold let out a winded laugh as another tear fell from his eye. He knelt down on one knee and rested one hand on henrys shoulder and the other remained on the handle of his cane to keep him steady.

"It's my pleasure, my grandson" Gold said with the same kind smile. He stared at Henry for a few more seconds then brought the hand that rested on his shoulder up to his face. Gold gazed at him and tilted his head whilst continuing to smile.

"You look just like your father" He said with so much pride, it shed a tear from Emma's eye. Gold stood up and gave a smile to Snow and Charming. He made his way to the steps leading off the ship but stopped at the top and looked over his shoulder at Hook.

"I am sorry" Gold said which stunned everyone on the ship into a deadly silence. Hook stared at Rumple more with curiosity than bitterness.

"I was a coward and you have my word that I would take it back if I could" He continued his apology to Hook and every eye was wavering between the two men. Everyone knew that Rumples words were true as Rumplestiltskin never gave his word unless it was completely true.

Hook was taken aback completely by these words from his enemy but he also knew that they were true. He brought his gaze up from the deck where it had stayed all the time Gold had been speaking and met with his eyes. Hook gave a nod of his head as though to call a truce between the two enemies. This seemed to satisfy Gold as he nodded back and stepped down the wooden steps and on to the pier.

The silence was quickly broken with the sound of Belles emotional voice calling Rumples name. She ran into Gold's arms and both shared a passionate embrace. The remaining crew members could make out the tears running down both their faces and the faint mix of "I love you"s and "I've missed you"s. They made their way back to Gold's shop arm in arm and the crew felt happy for him.

Regina was the next to return home but first had to say her goodbyes. She held Henry in her arms and shed tears of joy that he was back in his home and that he was safe and well. Regina now realised she did not need magic to make herself happy. All she needed to do was to be the person she had always been when she first fell in love with the stable boy. Ever since the crew fought against Peter Pan and the lost ones to save Henry, Regina found it easier and easier to go without using magic. Maybe because doing good was its own magic and felt more satisfying than using magic that was dark.

She stared down at Henry who beamed back up at her.

"I love you Henry" she said shedding another tear.

"I love you too" He returned her love with as much passion as she had given it. Regina then turned to Emma.

"Would it be alright if he were to come over sometimes?" Regina asked Emma. Her tone was half euphoric and half hopeful. But Emma thought she had no reason to hope. She had risked her life to save Henry and Emma knew she would never hurt him. Emma beamed at Regina and nodded. Regina then beamed back and placed her hand against Henrys cheek. She then manoeuvred towards the steps and in the process smiling and nodding at Hook, Snow and Charming. The three returned the gesture and Emma felt that there was a certain peace between all of them. Even Regina and Snow. This gave Emma a feeling of relief to know that no one in her family was in any danger or under any threat.

They all watched Regina follow Gold's movements and tread down the steps and on to the pier. However Regina stopped halfway and faced out towards the sea. She took out the spell book that belonged to her mother and stared at it. The crew could see a look of disgust growing on her face and without a second thought, she bought her arm back and launched it forward letting the book fly through the air and land in the deep blue ocean. Regina then smiled to herself and carried on along the pier until she was completely out of sight.

The last person to say goodbye to was Hook. However it was the family's turn to vacate the ship. Henry darted towards hook and jumped into his arms. This caught Hook of guard and he had to stagger back in order to keep his balance. He quickly secured Henrys small body in his own strong arms being careful not to snag him with his hook.

"Thank you so much Captain" Henry mumbled through the leather of hooks coat. Hook smiled a smile that people rarely saw. There was no malice or bitterness or sarcasm in this smile. Just kindness.

Emma and her parents stared at the pirate holding the boy and they all knew he deserved this. Out of all the injuries that the crew sustained, hooks were the worst. He had taken many arrows in his back and one knife in his abdomen and one in his leg. Thankfully these wounds were not too deep but it still took him a long time to heal. However, after much persuasion from Emma and Snow, Hook finally let Gold heal his wounds with magic. A decision Hook did not take lightly but knew it was necessary as he was the only one to steer the ship.

Hook gently placed Henry on the ground and like Regina, rested his hand on the side of Henrys face. He then brought his hand up to the top of Henrys head and ruffled his hair.

"Your very welcome lad" Hook said gazing down at the small boy

"Like your mother, you'd make one hell of a pirate" he said this whilst throwing his gaze at Emma and winking at her. Normally Emma would have rolled her eyes or answered back but right now she was too happy to care about his flirting. She simply smiled kindly back at him and he held her gaze for a few more seconds.

This was quickly broken with Snow and Charming coming over to Hook and thanking him themselves. Snow encased Hook in to a hug which shocked him even more. He managed to shake the shock off of him and place his hands on her hips to return the embrace. This was all he could do with Charming watching intensly. Snow pulled back and planted a quick peck on hooks check before running to her daughter. The two women looked on to see Hook take Charming's offered hand and firmly shake it as if they had been friends their whole life. The two men nodded to each other and Charming returned to the arms of his wife.

The silence was quickly broken with Snow suggesting that they all get some rest after the journey but it was clear that Henry was not in the least bit tired due to the adrenaline running through his small body.

"But Grams" Henry droned as if to complain. "I want to learn more about the different worlds" By now Henry was pleading like a toddler who did not wish to go to school on a Monday morning.

"With your permission my lady..." Hook started with a mock bow "... I would be glad to keep the boy occupied with some slightly less frightening tales of Neverland"

Henrys face lit up and he ran over to his mother and grandparents.

"Please guys? Hook never finished telling me about the mermaids at the lagoon" Henry began to drawl again. Emma and her parents exchanged looks and then they all aimed smiles at Henry and Hook. All three of them were now happy to let Henry spend as much time as he wanted with Hook as they all now trusted him due to what he went through to get Henry back to them.

Henry could tell by their smiles that he was allowed and ran into their arms. They all shared a group hug and after several "Thankyou"s, he returned to Hook who picked him up and sat him on the box holing the helm in place. As Hook continues the mermaid story, Snow and Charming made a subtle retreat after bidding their beloved daughter goodnight. Emma had chosen to stay as she did love to hear stories and fairytales but had never paid attention due to her worry for Henry clouding her senses. Now she had her son back safely and her family would remain intact for years to come, she could now sit back and enjoy her life and everything in it. She leant against the helm of the ship and wrapped her arms around her son and they both continued to listen to Hooks tale until the sun set over the sea.


End file.
